


Bit Longer Than a Minute

by CitybytheBayside



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Nonromantic, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitybytheBayside/pseuds/CitybytheBayside
Summary: Natasha is made to wait to see Steve. She eventually sees why.





	Bit Longer Than a Minute

_ She was falling, farther away from Clint as he dangled from the edge of the cliff with his arm still held out to her. This was her choice, she’d die for him and for everyone else. He should get to go home to Laura. To his family. _

_ Getting closer now to the bottom. Soon her life will pop out of her on impact. Everything will go- _

_Dark. All there is now. She has no clue where she is or if she even is anywhere. She thinks she’s thinking. Is this thought? Suddenly, some light starting piercing through. Is heaven for real? Should she go to it? The light got brighter and brighter until eventually she found herself opening her eyes and_ she found herself laying in a hospital bed. She blinked rapidly, seeing if this was a dream of some kind. Were the tearful faces of Clint, Bruce, Sam and Rhodey truest standing around her right now?

“Tasha.” Clint said, reaching for her hand.

“What is this?” She asked.

Clint took hold of her hand, squeezing it lightly. “Home. You’re home.”

She continued looking around, wondering if there was anyway to tell if this was all a hallucination. She squeezed on Clint’s hand.

“Tasha I’m really here.”

She looked at him, and his eyes told her he wasn’t lying.

“And it’s really hurting my hand.”

Natasha stopped squeezing immediately. “Sorry.”

“Natasha, how are you feeling?” Bruce asked.

She looked up to him. “I’m....really confused.”

“I’m sure you are.”

“Did I fail?” She asked.

“No. You succeeded.” Clint answered. She noted the slight bitterness in the way he said it and looked down, remembering their fight over who’d be the sacrifice.

“If I succeeded, how can I be here?”

“Well, your Death really didn’t sit well with any of us, so to put it simply, we cheated.” Rhodey answered. “You’re only waking now so we kinda don’t want to bombard you with a bunch of information. But you are alive now, Natasha. Albeit seven months after the fact.”

“So....what happened with Thanos? We reversed it clearly, since Sam’s here.”

Sam nodded upon his mention. “The 2014 Thanos came through and destroyed the compound. We battled him and his army there, myself and the others snapped away came in halfway and we beat him. Erased him and his army.”

This made her smile a little. “Well, at least my death was worth it.”

Sam looked away, clearly not wishing to say the next thing. “Stark died.”

The smile immediately dropped. “...oh.”

“He wore the gauntlet and snapped the army away. But it drained him.” Bruce elaborated. “I tried first, and brought the dead back. I could’ve-“

“Bruce.” Clint interrupted, sensing he was going to blame himself.

“Sorry.”

Natasha sat up. “We always said he’d get himself killed. At least it was for to save the world.”

There was a moment of silence before Sam moved.

“I’ll go call the others, let them know you’re awake.” he said, moving towards the door. Natasha watched him, but soon a bad feeling overcame her when she saw his back.

“Sam?”

He looked to her.  “Yeah?”

“Why do you have Steve’s shield?”

Sam reaches behind him, producing the patriotic symbol.

“Sam....please tell me Steve is alright. Please don’t tell me Steve died too.”

This created panic in her, as she realized how she didn’t notice he wasn’t in the room with them when he surely would’ve been.

“Natasha, don’t panic. Steve is alive.” Sam said, allowing Natasha to breathe a sigh of relief. “It is however a bit of a complex story.”

“I want to see him.” She said, moving to get up. Clint tried to stop her.

“Woah, take it easy, Tasha. Don’t overexert yourself. You’ll get to see him but you need time to regain yourself.”

She wanted to protest further, but she knew he was right and laid back down. She humoured them for the next two days as she readjusted to living, but by day three she wanted to get out of that room. They still hadn’t elaborated on why Steve hadn’t been by to see her. Maybe he was off on an assignment. Maybe he was mad at her still for dying. She wouldn’t blame him, but she would hope he’d forgive her after they talked.

* * *

Clint brought her to the tower, where he said everyone met up to welcome her back. And sure enough everyone was there. It was overwhelming to be thanked by so many people for dying. It was uncomfortable, but sweet. She came to Pepper, who she hugged for awhile, offering condolences about Tony.

“Whatever you and Morgan need, don’t hesitate to ask. I’m serious.”

“Thank you Natasha. And likewise.”

They parted ways and soon Natasha was on the lookout for Steve, who she still hadn’t seen. She walked over to Sam, who was leaning against the wall near a door.

“Okay Wilson. You and the others have been cagey about Steve ever since I woke up. Tell me where he is.”

Sam just nodded and propped open the door for her. She looked at him as she walked through, leading to the main lobby of the building. 

An old man sat looking out to the street beyond the front doors. He turned towards her, and it made Natasha freeze in place.

It was Steve.

“When you said see you in a minute, I doubt either of figured it would take this long. Then again, time is a strange thing.” he said. She didn’t answer him, slowly walking over. 

He must have went further back, back to his time, she thought, stopping right in front of him. He gave her a small smile.

“Hi Nat.” he said quietly.

She felt a wave of different emotions go through her, all of which led to her eyes tearing up as she crouched down near him and took hold of his hand. “Hi Steve.” 

“Sorry for not coming to see you earlier. I figured that...this would be a bit hard to explain so soon after you were revived.” he said, gesturing with his free hand to himself.

“I think I understand.”

He donned a small grin. “Now those old man cracks will be more accurate.”

She snorted in amusement, but she shook her head.

“I don’t find those funny anymore for some reason.” she said.

“How have you been adjusting?”

“Better. They told me about Tony.”

Steve nodded solemnly, looking away. “You and Tony both made some brave sacrifices. Bravest i’d ever seen, even if they broke my heart.”

She leaned her forehead against his hand. “I’m sorry Steve. I made you go over 70 years with mourning me.”

He looked back to her and patted her shoulder. “Hey. You’re here now.”

She felt him slowly begin to stand. She moved to aid him, and looped her arm around his, leaning close.

“Let’s go talk, Steve. Tell me about her.” Natasha , said, indicating his ring.

“Well, where to begin?” he said, as they walked. Sam looked after them with a surprised look.

“Hang on, you’d tell her and not me?” he asked as he followed them out of the room.


End file.
